A Brother’s Love Ch 2
by SaradocCraver101
Summary: Sequel To A Brother's Love. Ray came back can Leo face His fear for good. MikeOC and cowrite MyticLeo80


A Brother's Love

Ch 2

As they headed back to the lair Leo looked at Stephanie and asked.

Leo: "Stephanie sweetie are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

Stephanie: "I just have a bad feeling; but I'll be fine I promise Leo. I also

have a lot on my mind especially after he raped you. I know you don't want to

hear about it right now; but I know you still have those awful dreamz!! Are you

sure you'll be ok?"

In the meantime Baxter Stockman found Ray and picked him up. Then he carried him

to his lab and made him into a cyborg. He sat and waited until Ray came to.

Baxter: "I can see you're awake Ray. How are you feeling now? What happened to

you?"

He clenched his fist and slanted his eyes in anger.

Ray: "That green freak Leonardo! You can help me by keeping his brothers and so

called girlfriend. What do you say?"

Baxter: "You have yourself a deal Ray. How do we carry it out though? Leonardo

is a very lethal ninja I've seen him in action after he killed the Shredder! How

do we get a hold of him without him attacking us?"

In the meantime Stephanie stared at Leo as he read a book in silence. Then she

entered Mike's room and stared at him as he lay on his shell reading a comic

book. She sighed as she realized her feelings for Leo was no more. Mike looked

up and asked.

Mike: "Stephanie what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She gulped as he sat up.

Stephanie: "I don't think I love your brother anymore. I believe I have fallen

in love with someone else, but don't want to hurt him. He went through so much

and if I tell him this it might get worse than it already is!"

Mike looked and asked.

Mike: "Umm may I ask who you fell in love with if you don't mind me asking."

Leo overheard and entered Mike's room. She looked at him and tried to walk away

from him. He looked at his youngest brother and chased after her as she entered

the kitchen.

She watched as he approached her and sighed.

"Leo I think we should see other people."

He played it off like he didn't care and just nodded his head. Then he entered

the dojo where Raphael was punching his bag. He looked at Leo and knew he was

about to cry.

He stopped punching his bag and asked.

Raph: "Bro what's wrong? Are you sure you're ok? "

Leo sighed and responded.

Leo: "Yea I'm fine Raph. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

At that Raph looked dead at his elder brother and said.

Raph: "Leo you're not telling me the truth. I know you're upset and are hiding

something from me and I'm your brother. Now please tell me the truth. I'm not

leaving you alone till you tell me the truth."

Leo: "Stephanie broke up with me. I guess Ray is right I'm worthless and can't

be loved by anyone but him."

At that Raph looked and gave him a hug and said.

Raph: "Leo you're not worthless. You're a great leader. Besides you're one of

the best master swordsmen I know. Don't forget you are also a ninja master just

like our father was. Don't even say that you're worthless. You're stronger than

that and you know it now stop being like this."

Leo sighed and hugged his brother.

Leo: "Thanks bro I feel better now. I'm going to check on Mike. Thanks again

Raph."

Raph smiled.

Raph: "You're welcome Leo that's what brothers are for. Our bond is that strong

like brothers should be."

Leo smiled and headed toward Mike's room to check on him and overheard Mike and

Stephanie's conversation as she approached Mike.

Mike seen her approach him and gulped.

Mike: "Umm Stephanie what are you doing in here? Leo will seriously kick my

shell in if he sees you in my room. What is it and why are you looking at me

like that?"

Back at the lab Stockman and Ray plan Leo's kidnapping.

Ray: "You use a dart gun to knock him out and I grab him to take him back to my

hideout. He will not be able to resist me and I'll make sure he knows it too!"

Stockman smiles slyly.

Stockman: "Ooh Ray you're a genius just like me. Shall we be going now?"

Ray laughs evilly.

Ray: "Oh yes we shall and Leo will not be able to escape me this time! I'll make

him love me if I have to inflict a lot of pain on him! He'll be all mine once

again!"

Back at the lair Leo stood by Mike's door and listened.

Stephanie: "Mike I broke up with your brother Leo because I'm in love with you

and not him. Even when I was with him I always thought about you!"

He gulped as she moved toward him.

Mike: "Stephanie it won't be right. Leo is my brother I can't betray him like

that even though I have always been in love with you when you were with my

brother. I just can't please don't be angry he's my brother and it'll really

hurt him."

She ignored him and grabbed his waist. He looked at her hands and stared into

her eyes. He saw Leo and gulped.

Mike: "Hey bro umm exactly how long have you been standing there? Leo please

don't hurt me I'm sorry but I am in love with her and she's in love with me. Leo

don't just stand there and stay quiet….Leo!!"

He stared and responded.

Leo: "Long enough. If you love her Mike then just ask her to be your girl. I'm

in love with someone else anyway. I won't mind really. Obviously she loves you

and wants to be with you. That's why she broke up with me instead of seeing you

behind my back."

Mike looked.

Mike: "Leo are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm betraying you by going

with your ex."

Leo looked and smiled.

Leo: "Betray me. I know you won't I said it's ok carry on. I have to wait for

Cindy anyway. I'm just happy for both of you. We're Brothers Mike calm down

already."

Leo waited for Cindy outside and smiled as she headed toward the lair.

"Oh Leo I missed you so much. How have you been, and how is Splinter?"

Leo sighed as they entered the lair.

Leo: "Oh Cindy we've been all fine. We lost Master Splinter months ago. How have

you been doing? It's been awhile since I've seen you."

She looked into his eyes through his headband and sighed.

Cindy: "Leo; my cousin told me what happened to you. Are you sure you're ok? How

could some one do that to you?"

He looked and sighed.

Leo: "It's my own fault I let him do it so he wouldn't harm my brother Raphael.

You know how close him and I are?"

She nodded her head and smiled.

Cindy: "Yes I do. Even though sometimes I wonder because every time I turn

around you and him are fighting constantly.'

Leo shrugged as they entered the living room.

Leo: "We're brothers and fight a lot, but then we make up so it's really nothing

to worry about. I still love all 3 of my brothers the same. Even though they can

get under my skin sometimes. I guess that shows you how tight our bond as

brothers is. Right; like now. There they go again fighting over the TV like

usual. Excuse me for a minute I need to break it up before they hurt one

another. Be right back."

She smiled and sighed as she watched Leo get in between Raph and Don.

Leo: "Break it up you two before one of you get hurt! Raph and Don are you

listening to me elder brother talking here! Yo I said knock it off now!"

Don ignored him and went to hit Raph. Then he hit Leo accidentally.

Leo: "Ow; Dam nit Don I said enough is enough! I mean it I said stop fighting

before I kick both of your shells in!"

The door to the lair flew open and Baxter and Ray entered.

Baxter: "You call this home?"

Tirana just came in and stared at the cyborg.

Tirana: "It can't be; oh no I have to warn Leo."

She looked and ran by Don.

Tirana: "Get out neither of you are welcome her! Get out!"

Ray smiled slyly and laughed evilly.

Ray: "We will when we get Leonardo or shall I say Leo?"

They all looked in shock when the cyborg knew Leo's full name and nickname and

Leo didn't like it one bit! He glared and unsheathed his katana and lunged for

the cyborg knocking him over the couch. He held the blade to his neck and

slanted his eyes in anger. Then he felt something hit his neck and fell back

dropping his blades. His eyesight became blurry and he became weak. Then he

passed out and Raph went to catch him but Ray kicked him in the stomach and he

fell. Stephanie, Tirana, and Cindy lunged at Ray and got knocked to the ground

unconscious. Then Mike and Don lunged at Ray and also got knocked out. Ray

picked up Leo and dragged him to his hideout and tied him up so he couldn't move

at all.

At Ray's hideout Leo woke up and looked around. Then he discovered his hands

were tied with chains and gulped. He watched as the doors opened and looked as

Ray entered.

He slanted his eyes in anger and tried to break the chains but failed miserably.

Leo: "Who the shell do you think you are? Answer me dam nit! If I get out of

these chains I swear on my honor I'll kill you! Don't come near me!"

Ray stared and smiled slyly.

Ray: "You don't remember me Leo I'm hurt!"

Leo: "I don't care who you are but you will not get away with this!"

He laughed evilly as he pulled Leo up by his shell.

Leo: "Let go of me or else! Now answer the damn question! Who the shell are

you!"

Ray: "I try to protect you Leo and this is the thanks I get. You will not leave

again and I'll make sure of it now; stop struggling because you won't break free

this time!"

Leo remembered and started to struggle with the chains but they dug into his

skin.

Leo: "Oh shell no; I can't get out of these chains! Ray I will make sure I kill

you this time! Just as soon as I break these chains! Stay away from me I am not

in love with you for the last time! Get the shell away from me!"

Ray cupped his chin and laid a hard kiss upon his lip. Leo broke away from it

and spit in his face as he tried to struggle with the chains once again. Ray

watched and laughed evilly.

Ray: "It's no use Leo. Now I'll make you pay for what you did to me. Now stay

still you worthless green freak and let me love you!!"

Leo struggled to get away and his eyes widened with anger as Ray's hands moved

up his thighs!

Leo: "I said no! Now get the shell off of me I don't want you!! Leave me

alone!!"

He ignored him and kept on touching him as he moved up on him.

Leo thought and came up with a plan to escape as the tears rolled down his

cheeks because of the pain. He thought to himself.

'I am going to hate this but it's the only way I can get away from him. Oh man

here goes nothing.'

He took a deep breath and said.

Leo: "Ok Ray you win untie me and let me lead this time. You were right no one

else can love me like you! I want you Ray! It won't be much fun if I'm tied up

now will it."

His brothers entered and stared as Ray untied him. Ray smiled and lay on the

bed.

Ray: "I'm glad you finally came to your senses! Now we can enjoy being with one

another….I'm ready Leo; now it's your turn to love me the right way!"

Leo saw his brothers and smiled slyly.

Leo: "I'm coming Ray give me a second!"

He saw his blade in Raph's hand and grabbed one of his shuriken from his belt

and Raphael threw it to Leo and he caught it.

Leo: "Go back to the lair I'll be right there I promise! Now I'll make sure he

doesn't survive again! Go on Raph; I'll be fine I don't fear this ass hole

anymore!"

They didn't listen and watched as Leo got on the bed and lifted his blade up and

called to Ray!

Leo: "Never mess with a cunning ninja like me! When you do they tend to lose

their tempers and go on a killing spree like I am about to do with you! Now this

is the end I am not allowing you to come back to life this time. I'm going to

stab you several times and make sure you die this time!! Make sure you get it

through your thick skull I don't love you and never did!! Say Sayonara Ray!"

Ray looked up and saw Leo's eyes slanted and tried to escape but felt Leo's

blade as he cut off the armor and stabbed him several times!! The bed was

covered in Ray's red blood and he glared at Stockman…as he watched in horror as

Ray's blood covered the bed and spilled to the floor…..He gulped and watched as

Leo came toward him.

Baxter: "There's no need to kill me now is there? I'm sorry for calling you a

freak but Ray made me do it!! I made him the armor because he asked me to…Spare

me please! I had enough pain inflicted on me by master Shredder please have

mercy on me…I beg of you!! You're an honorable ninja right! Honorable ninjas

don't kill people because they were accomplices to an abduction of a fine young

ninja like yourself!! I am begging you for my life please!"

He held the blade at his neck and glared.

Leo: "You better consider yourself lucky that I am a ninja with honor!! I am

warning you for the last time come after me or anyone in my family again I will

kill you Stockman now scram before I change my mind! I mean it now move and get

out of my sight!"

Baxter stared and ran out the door and disappeared into a cloud of smoke! Leo

grabbed a cloth and wiped Ray's blood from his blades and then resheathes his

blades as they exited Ray's hideout. Don looked and asked.

Don: "Umm bro are you sure he's dead this time? I mean you thought you killed

him the last time and he survived!"

Leo looked at his brothers and said.

Leo: "Don give me one of your explosive shuriken! This time he won't come back

after me! Get away from here as fast as you can!! We are about to see fireworks

in the middle of February bros!! Ready, set, alright let's book now!"

He threw 5 explosive shurikens and they all ran as fast as their shells could

take them as the building imploded scattering Ray's body parts and skin into the

air. Leo looked at his skin and seen he was covered in Ray's blood. When they

arrived back at the lair he went in the shower and washed the blood from his

body, head band, and belt. Cindy sat on the couch and waited for Leo to get out

his shower. When he finished his shower he laid on his bed staring at the

ceiling and sighed as he read his book in peace as the pain throbbed once again.

'Aagh that doesn't feel good at all! I was in pain after I made love to my ex

but it was nothing compared to the pain I'm in now! I can't even move from my

bed and am hungry and thirsty.'

Tirana approached her cousin and said.

Tirana: "Cindy go in Leo's room and tell him how you feel about him. He's out of

his shower and lying in his bed. I think he's also hungry and thirsty also."

Raph made Leo a plate and took it to his room.

Raph: "Umm bro I know you're hungry so I decided to bring your dinner to you

since you're in so much pain after he took advantage of you again! Sorry bout

Stephanie and our younger brother Mike. Are you sure you're ok with Mike dating

your ex?"


End file.
